Valentine's Day
by One-Hundred Percent Juice
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Rangiku is hating it! Is there anything that will perk her up? Or maybe anyone? GinxRan! Please read, and review if you wish to! T for safety.


Well, it is almost Valentine's Day, so why not write about it? :D

By the way, I had limited time to write this, I was being rushed, so there might be some mistakes. Sorry if there are.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Not me. ^^

------------------

**Valentine's Day**

Rangiku Matsumoto walked around Seireitei, annoyed. Signs of her most detested holiday were all around her. Giant teddy bears, roses…. even a couple of heart shaped balloons here and there. They were just starting to piss her off!

Of course, Rangiku hadn't always hated Valentine's Day. In fact, she used to love the holiday, because she always got so many goodies from her…admirers. On February 13, she would wait anxiously for the next day to come, wondering how much chocolate she would get that year. To Rangiku, though, that petty chocolate wasn't _really _what she was all hyped up about. What she was anxious about… was what _he _would give her. If he even gave her anything.

Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto had always spent Valentine's Day together. Sometimes, Gin would actually avoid Rangiku in the day, and make her wait until night for him to give her the present she had waiting all day for. Rangiku didn't know why he did it; he just did.

To an outsider, it might seem like Rangiku just cared about the stuff Gin would get her. And she _did _care. But not because of how pretty it was, or how expensive it had been. Rangiku had loved Valentine's Day because… Gin always gave her something she could remember him by.

Rangiku didn't know Gin's plans. She had no idea he would betray her like he did. But she did know Gin had a habit of leaving her; without telling her where he was going.

So if Gin never came back, Rangiku knew she had something to remember him by. Her favorite present was when he had given her a necklace; she wore it all the time now. She had never taken it off since he had first given to her. Even after the incident.

"Matsumoto-san!" Rangiku snapped out of her thoughts to look at the person who had called her.

"Ah, Hisagi-kun. What's up?" She asked, although she already knew what he was going to say. _This happens every year…_

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Shuhei Hisagi nervously handed Rangiku an extremely large box of chocolates, with a bow tied around it. "Will you-"

"Hisagi," Rangiku interrupted him. "I'm sorry. But I can't return your feelings. I've told you many times before."

Shuhei sighed. "I know, I'm sorry, but….I'd thought I'd at least try." Year after year, Shuhei had given Rangiku a large box of chocolates and confessed to her. And year after year, he had been rejected.

"Here," Rangiku tried to return him his chocolates.

Shuhei shook his head. "You keep 'em," he insisted.

"Oh, well thank you," Rangiku smiled.

Shuhei nodded, his face red, and walked away, his head down.

_Poor guy…_Rangiku thought to herself. She didn't mean to hurt him, but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't love him. She already had someone in her heart…

Someone who had betrayed her.

Rangiku shook away the thought as she arrived to the tenth division's barracks. "Hitsugaya-taichou!" she called out. "I'm back!" Rangiku entered her taichou's office, not even bothering to knock.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro jumped off his chair. "Have you forgotten how to knock?!"

"Oh, sorry taichou!" Rangiku apologized.

"Whatever. Just knock next time!" Toshiro warned her. He spotted the box of chocolates she was holding. "Hisagi?" he asked.

Rangiku nodded.

"I feel kinda bad for that guy…" Toshiro muttered. "Well, anyway, there's some stuff for you in your office."

"How much is it this time?"

"At least twice as much as last year."

Rangiku sighed. Last year, she would've been over bursting with joy. Rangiku loved her chocolate! But now…she didn't really care.

"Happy Valentine's, taichou," Rangiku said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Toshiro called after her.

"Yes?"

"Did you deliver it?"

"Uh huh."

"Did she like it?"

"Very much so."

"Oh, well, good. Thanks." Toshiro looked at Rangiku in the eye. "Try to have a good Valentine's Day, okay?"

"Yes, taichou," Rangiku answered half-heartedly. All she really wanted to do was take a nap. A long, nice nap.

Before heading to her room, Rangiku stopped by her office to pick up her Valentine's Day offerings. On her desk she found three trash bags worth of chocolate, roses, and teddy bears. "Ughhh…" Rangiku complained. Now she would have to carry _all that _to her room.

By the time Rangiku was safely in her room, it was already dark outside. Rangiku flopped on her bed, tired. Normally, she would probably be having a drink at this time, but today… she just wasn't feeling it.

As she was about to close her eyes, Rangiku heard a tapping sound at her door. She groaned and got up to open it. There was no one there. "Huh?" Rangiku looked in the hallway. No one.

She was about to close her door when she saw a flash of silver turn the corner. Rangiku gasped. _No! It can't be!_

Rangiku followed after the silver she had seen, hallway after hallway. She could never catch up.

Soon enough, Rangiku had managed to get out of the barracks and out into the darkness. She kept chasing the silver until she got to a forest, all the way out in Rukongai, when it finally stopped.

Rangiku took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. When she finally managed to, she looked up at the figure she had been following.

_Gin! _Rangiku gasped in surprise. _What is he doing here?! Has he finally decided to come back? NO! _Rangiku reached for Haineko. Whether she loved him or not, Gin was the enemy. And he had betrayed her.

Before she could unsheathe her zanpakuto, Gin had managed to sneak up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Hiya, Ran-Chan…" he whispered in her ear, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Rangiku struggled, trying to get out of his grasp. "Let go!" she shouted.

Gin frowned and let go of her. "Aww, Ran-Chan, ya didn't miss me? Even though I came all the way here to celebrate Valentine's Day with ya…"

Rangiku's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I even brought ya this." Gin outstretched his hand and showed Rangiku her present. It was a charm bracelet. It already had three charms on it: a fox, a cat, and a heart.

Rangiku felt her eyes tear up. "Y-you….actually brought me this?"

Gin nodded. "I thought you'd like it."

Rangiku, without thinking, ran into Gin's arms, her face full of tears. "Gin…" she whispered, "I missed you so much…"

Gin wrapped his arms around the crying woman. "I missed ya too."

Rangiku wiped her tears away. "Then why…why did you leave?"

Gin didn't answer. Rangiku broke away from his embrace, furious. "Answer me!" she shouted.

"Shh!" Gin put his finger to Rangiku's trembling lips. "Try to be quiet, please. I don't want anyone to find me."

Rangiku glared at him and whispered, "Why the hell did you leave?"

Gin looked at Rangiku and sighed. "I can't tell ya. Not yet. I'm sorry."

"Fine then," Rangiku spat out. She turned to leave.

"Ran, wait!" Gin grabbed her arm. Rangiku looked at him, her eyes wide open. "I know you'll probably hate me for saying this, but please, _please,_ don't leave me." Gin opened his eyes and begged. "_Please."_

Rangiku didn't move. She and Gin just stayed there, in silence. Until finally, Rangiku gave in and allowed Gin to hug her.

"Aww, Ran-chan, thanks," Gin whispered as he hugged Rangiku tightly.

"Ran-chan? I just noticed that you still call me that." Rangiku commented as she left Gin's embrace, albeit a bit hesitantly, and sat down on the floor.

"Of course," Gin sat down beside her and took her hand. "You'll always be my Ran-chan!"

Rangiku looked at Gin closely. Although it was dark, she could still see him well. His silver hair was blowing in the soft wind, his fox-like eyes on her.

"Gin," Rangiku whispered, their faces slowly inching closer and closer.

"Ran-chan," Gin whispered back, before softly putting his lips on hers.

When their lips parted, Rangiku asked quietly, "How did you manage to get here?"

"Well," Gin started, "I managed to hide my spiritual energy so no one would notice me. I arrived here at night, so the whole sneaking around part was much easier." Gin smiled. "I would do anything to be here with you, on this day."

Rangiku blushed, something she didn't do often, and kissed Gin again.

Gin chuckled. "Ya really love me, don't ya?"

Rangiku looked away. "Maybe I do. Why do you need to know?"

"So I could know if ya feel the same way I do."

Rangiku looked at the silver-haired man. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I love ya." Gin answered, without hesitation. He gently took Rangiku's arm and put the bracelet on her.

"Gin…"

"Hmm?"

"You bastard!" Rangiku jumped on Gin, almost choking him with her large upper body parts.

"Ran-chan…I can't really breathe…"

Rangiku laughed and got off him. As soon as he was free, Gin grabbed Rangiku by the arm, pulled her towards him, and kissed her on the cheek. They both looked at each other and laughed. Soon enough, they were both playing like a couple of ten year olds, rolling in the grass, play fighting, laughing at each other.

"Gin…" Rangiku started, looking at him. His silver hair was full of green grass, and his face had a couple of dirt stains here and there. Rangiku laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm so glad you came back. At least for today." Rangiku took Gin's hand and held it in hers. She looked up at the night sky, which was filled with beautiful stars.

"Me too, Ran-chan. Me too."

------------------

Rangiku woke up, her mind in a fog. She looked around her. She was in her room. She didn't even remember coming back to her room last night…

_Last night…_ Rangiku thought._ Was it all a dream?_ She looked at her wrist, where she wore a dazzling charm bracelet, with 3 charms on it. _It wasn't a dream…_

Rangiku stretched and unwillingly left her room. She was tired! But hey, she had to do _some_ work. She couldn't leave it all to her taichou! That would be torture.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rangiku knocked on his office door.

"Come in," came from inside.

Rangiku entered the room, and found her taichou sitting at his desk, alone.

He looked up from his work. "So, did you have a good Valentine's Day?"

Rangiku thought about it for a second before answering. "Actually, it was okay."

"Really…" Toshiro noticed the bracelet dangling on Rangiku's wrist. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Oh, this?" Rangiku looked at the bracelet. "This…this is… another thing to remember him by."

------------------

Done! Hope you liked it. ^^ GinRan FTW!


End file.
